Homokinetic joints comprising a male member having several arms, and a female member receiving the male member are known from the prior art. A roller is mounted to rotate freely and rock freely on each arm of the male member.
In the known homokinetic joints, a spring is interposed between the male member and the female member, this spring being suitable for urging, on the one hand, the male member away from the female member and, on the other hand, the female member against a stop.
In order to hold the spring in position relative to the male member, a cup is secured to an end of the spring directed towards the male member.
When the homokinetic joint is in the bent state, the cup is offset angularly and comes into contact with one of the rollers.
The cup of the prior art leads to a jamming thereof in the opening of the roller, which impairs the correct operation of the joint.